Warbler Love
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: after her break up with finn, rachel is seen staring at Jeff. how will some new directions and warblers take this
1. Chapter 1

**An: this idea has been in my head for a while. It's yet another Rachel story. But a Rachel/warbler story told mostly through Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine. Rachel and Finn break up but not because Rachel and puck kissed. Kurt and blaine are dating**

Rachel had been an absolute wreck since Finn and her broke up, before winter break. No one really understands why, the perfectly normal relationship between McKinley's show choir queen and flimsy quarterback just ended out of the blue. When Valentine's Day came around, Quinn and Sam ended splitting up, after cheating on Sam with Finn. Sam considered, starting at least a friendship with Rachel. His plans quickly foiled when Santana quickly started flirting with him, leaving him to start a relationship with him.

Rachel sat next to Mercedes, at breadsticks, for the warbler's performance. Mercedes watched as Rachel cleaned and clapped., but her eyes stuck to a certain blonde warbler. She wasn't aware of who that was. After the performance, Mercedes went up to her best girlfriend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine, to get answers about who the blonde boy was.

'hey cedes' Kurt said slap happy, holding his boyfriend's hand.

'hey, kurt' Mercedes said 'hey blaine'

'hey cedes' Blaine said, practically bouncing up and down.

'I have a question about one of the warblers' Mercedes said

'about which one?' Blaine asked

'who's the tall blonde one over there?' Mercedes asked

'oh that's jeff' Kurt said, 'why, you want to date him'

'nope, not my flavor. Rachel kept staring at him' Mercedes said

'oh' blaine said

Blaine,Kurt and Mercedes sat there for the next hour making plans to get Jeff and Rachel to talk to each other.

**An: hope this gets some love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**an: here's the next chapter of Warbler love**

Rachel had got up and walked towards Jeff. She had no idea, what she was doing or even why. She had just broken up with Finn. She should have been miserable but she wasn't. She was feeling confident and flirty. Rachel walked up to Jeff, while he was talking to Thad, grabbed his collar, kissed him deeply, let go and walked off. Leaving not only Jeff but almost everyone else, left in confusion as she exit the building. Blaine and Kurt ran over to their fellow Warbler, while Santana and Quinn went outside to find where Rachel had gone.

'Dude are you okay' Thad asked Jeff, who was standing there in shock.

'Seriously Jeff, she is never like that' Kurt said. 'She's usually very prudish'

'Guys, I'm fine 'Jeff said.

'What you guys doing Friday?' Blaine asked

'Nothing, why?' Thad asked

'We were thinking of having a party with warblers and new directions' Kurt said, 'but we need a place to throw the party'

'We can use my family's third house in Lima. I have a key, yet we never use it' Thad said

'You have three houses' Kurt asked

'7 actually, I have only been to 4 of them' Thad said.

'Okay rich bitch' Kurt said.

Rachel had come to Breadsticks with Tina and Mike. The two lovebirds were still inside but she didn't want to ruin their night. She kept running, she was very aware that it was the middle of February, yet she wanted nothing more to rip her clothes off and jump into the freezing cold lake. No, Rachel Berry wasn't drunk. She just felt overwhelming hot at that moment, even for it being 10 degrees outside. Quinn and Santana were able to reach her, right as she was trying to take off her shirt. Quinn pulled Rachel's shirt down then Santana picked up the small brunette and pulled her into Quinn's car.

'Seriously, why can't I have a nice swim in the river' Rachel asked

'In February?' Santana asked confused 'what is with you tonight?'

'Nothing is with me, ever, you know that' Rachel said.

'Why did you kiss Jeff?' Quinn asked.

'Why you even here, you hate me.' Rachel said.

'That maybe true, sometimes but I am concerned about you' Quinn said.

'We all are' Santana said.

'Can't a girl kiss a random guy, we all know both of you are good at that one' Rachel said, as she opened Quinn's car door and got out. Santana told Quinn to stay where she was, as she ran out of to find Rachel. After nearly twenty minutes, Santana gave up. That girl maybe short, but hell can she run.

Rachel breathed hitched as she found an empty park, and decided to swing on a swing. She swung for a while, until she hear footsteps, coming up behind her, she quickly stopped and Jumped off the swing, ready to defend herself.

'I know Karate, my friend Puck taught me when we were five' Rachel said, not realizing who was there.

'Rach, calm down it is Puck' Puck said, coming closer to her. 'Santana told me what happened.'

'Which part?' Rachel said crossing her arms.

'Well, I saw the kiss, and I think the guy wouldn't mind another round. Can't say I blame him. 'Puck said getting off track, thinking about getting Rachel berry naked.

'Stop thinking of me naked Puckerman, what else did she tell you?' Rachel said, trying to hold back anger.

'That they found you at a river, taking your top off, getting ready to swim and that you ran off' Puck said, smirking at what he just said, about taking her top off.

'You have a girlfriend, Lauren, remember her. And excuse me for wanting to cool down'

'Its ten degrees outside' puck yelled.

'I was hot' Rachel said, as she began to walk away.

'Yeah, because it has nothing to do with the fact that you are embarrassed that you kissing that guy were so unrachel like that people are going to judge you. I maybe dumb at times, but that random kiss should more passion and fire than any other kiss you have had, that I have seen and you don't even know the guy. Heck, he isn't even the normal Berry type. 'Puck said, to his best friend. While following her.

'Shut up Puckerman' Rachel said, while still walking.

'Stop acting like a child' Puck said.

'Child, I'm not acting like a child' Rachel said.

'Yes, you are' Puck said, as he picked his best friend up and carried her to his truck.

'What are you doing with me?' Rachel yelled batting at Puck's butt.

'Will you stop that?' puck said.

The two reached back to Breadsticks in five minutes. A lot of new directions and warblers left, only people left were Santana, Brittney, Kurt, Blaine and Jeff. Rachel realized this as puck was turning into breadsticks, and tried to open the door and escape out but Puck was too fast for her. Being able to pull the car over and grab her waist, so he was sitting next to him.

'Let me go, Puckerman, I will scream rape'

'What's that going do; I have my clothes on, princesses?

'Why are we back here?' Rachel said.

'Just talk to the guy' Puck said, as he stopped the truck and dragged Rachel out of it.

Rachel was practically pushed in front of Jeff.

'Hey, I'm Rachel, sorry about that kiss earlier, I don't know what came over me.'

'That's alright, I was little shocked, but I didn't mind it. I'm Jeff by the way' Jeff said.

The other five backed away towards Puck's truck and Santana's SUV to talk about the party plans.

**An: hope this chapter was alright. I seriously had like 49 different ways to write this chapter. Also, my true ship is puckleberry. So I had to add a little bit of them in here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I seriously want school, just so I have some place to go. Currently waiting to hear back from a few job applications, I already have a babysitting job but I need more income. So when I get a job, I'm going be pretty swamped. With 4 days of school, babysitting least once a week and whenever else I work. Also this is being sent out in the world at almost 4am. Here's the next chapter for Warbler love.**

It had been four days since Jeff joined the warblers at Breadsticks in Lima, during Valentine's Day for a single's only dinner. It was also the night were his breath was taken away from him after a small diva brunette kissing him on the lips and leaving. They talked for a little bit that night, after her friends dragged her back. He still didn't know much about her. He needed to know more about this Rachel chick, he wanted to know more about her. Her favorite color, her favorite flower, what turns her on, he wanted to know everything. Jeff went through warbler practice, trying not to think about Rachel. That was impossible; he has never felt this way before about anyone.

So after practice, Jeff made a conscience decision to go up to Kurt after practice, to ask him about Rachel. Jeff pulled Kurt aside.

'Can I talk to you?'

'Your hair is nice, could use a little bit of a cut and 'Kurt started going off on, as he began to put his finger through Jeff's hair.

'No not that' Jeff said, as he shook Kurt's hand away 'about your friend, Rachel'

'What about her?' Kurt asked defensively

'Can I have her number' Jeff asked.

'Why?'

His roommate David walks up to the pair, and interjects his opinion

'Well, my man Jeff here. Needs to make love to something other than his partner between his legs' David said.

'Will you shut up' Jeff said defensively

'What you do in your spare time alone, not my business' Kurt said. 'Rachel is a virgin, Jeff. If Mr. Sex shark, Puck Puckerman couldn't devirginazer her, and her ex boyfriend couldn't. If you mange, I seriously will give you 30 bucks.' Kurt said.

'Dude, I'm not looking for a one night stand with Rachel' Jeff said, 'if sex happens it happens. I'm not forcing it on her.

'Or in her' David slid in

Jeff smacked David over the head.

'You are still here?'

'Yup, forgot my room key'

Jeff rolled his eyes, at his roommate's forgetfulness then looked back at Kurt.

'So can I have her number?' Jeff asked Kurt, with almost a puppy dog look in his face.

'Fine, but if she goes bat shit crazy on me, it's your fault' Kurt said, sending him her phone number.

Rachel was halfway through listening to Artie and Tina sings a song for the glee club. When, her phone started to vibrate. She quickly checked her phone to read a message.

_Hey Beautiful, what you up to for tomorrow night?_

As cute as it was, no name was written on the text. She took it as a practical joke and immediately thought it was a trick done by Santana or her best friend Noah. She knew Santana couldn't have done it because she sitting right next to her, and Santana's phone died during lunch. After Artie and Tina sat down, Rachel decided then was a good time to express her anger towards puck

'Puckerman, what the hell was this text for?'Rachel said, showing the message to him.

'That's not from me. For one I always call you my Jewish American princess and second of all, you have my number' Puck said.

'You could have use a fake number' Rachel said

'Or it could be Jeff' Tina chimed in.

'How could he get my number' Rachel asked

'Can I smack her?' Brittney said, 'dolphin Kurt and dolphin Blaine go to school with Jeff.

Everyone in the glee club looked at Brittney in shock, on how almost normal she sounded.

After being convince of it being Jeff, Rachel decided the night to be bold and call him. She called but he wasn't able to answer, or in his mind changed his mind and wanted nothing to do with her, so the phone got put to voice mail. So instead of leaving a message for Jeff, She just hung up the phone.

**An: there's chapter 3, mostly a fluffier chapter, probably not the best cause it's 4 am. I wanted the party chapter but I wanted a little time lapse in there. So party will probably be next chapter. Unless my awesome mind thinks something else up. I do have to finish up my long forgotten gossip girl fic, soon so that will be my next project.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: if anyone ones to be a second pair of eyes for me and become my beta reader, send me a message. Also I have Puckleberry love community, put in the reviews or message me if you want to be part of the staff or have other stories I should add in there.**

Jeff and Rachel, had spend the next week, texting, calling, more texting, skyping, basically anyway of technology, but neither have seen each other since the warbler's valentine's performance. Rachel was walking to her locker before glee, when she got a text from Jeff.

'Hey baby, you going tell me what you are going wear?'

She thought for a second before answering him back.

'Some things are just made for waiting ;)'

Rachel closed her phone, and went into glee. She looked around, she wanted to dress well non-berry like, Mike, Sam, Finn, Lauren, Artie, and Quinn were all out, Mercedes and Kurt would just make fun of her lack of fashion, Noah would try to sleep with her, he was her best friend, and she loved him but that wouldn't help her with Jeff. Brittney wasn't exactly the brightest but could help but Santana was the queen when it came to slutty attire and would know exactly what to do. She sat in Glee club, listen to Mr. Shuester talk about regionals. They then performed all their solo numbers, expect Mike and Tina, who did a duo. Once the day was called to an ended, she went over to Santana.

'Hey San, can I talk to you?'

'What do you want midget?' Santana asked, staring down at Rachel.

'I need help with a sexy outfit for Friday' Rachel said.

Santana eyes widen and was about to jump up and down , instead she refrained from it.

'How about we go to the mall, at 5' Santana said, 'I'll pick you up from your house'

'Fine'

Santana picked Rachel up a little bit before 5, and they headed an hour to Columbus, to go shopping. They nearly go through half the mall before they head to Rea's Night Club Night life wear. They ran right into Thad, nearly steps walking in.

'Hey Cousin' Thad said, hugging Rachel.

Santana eyes widen, cousins? Rachel and Thad are cousins but how. Well might as well ask the question out load.

'Wait your cousins, how did known of us know that?' Santana said.

'No one asked' Thad said, 'her dad Hiram is my mom's brother. And she was so attractive with my friend, Jeff. That she didn't give me a chance'

Rachel blushed red. Thad hugged her cousin around the waist.

'Well, I got to go, I won't tell Jeff that I saw you and you might want to try for a dark purple dress.' Thad said walking off.

Santana then pulled Rachel into the store. The two girls could have bought at the whole store if they wanted to but didn't have the heart in them to spend that much money. Both of them got dresses, shoes and undergarments. Santana also gave Rachel an extra large box of condoms.

'Why are you giving me this?' Rachel asked, accepting them.

'Because I know the moment, he sees you in that dress, you will be dragging you into an empty room to get that off of you and on the floor.' Santana said. 'Send a text to Mike and Puck if you don't believe me'

Rachel looked at Santana.

'Fine, I'm going put the dress on, use my phone and take a picture, for them' Rachel said will changing into the dress, in Santana's room.

Santana then pushed send to Rachel's phone. In mere seconds. She got a text back from both boys.

_If I wasn't with Tina right now, I'd go over there right now. You look amazing, didn't know you had that body.-mike_

_You, me, my bedroom now- puck _

Rachel giggled at the boys' responses as she closed her phone.

Rachel and Santana spent the night together, went to school then came back and got dressed. Brittney followed them along, the three of them drove to a mini mansion just on the other side of town. They got out of the car and Santana took Brittney's hand then winked at Rachel.

'Let's do this' Santana said, as she opened the front door to the massive group party. Soon enough, eyes were on the trio as they started dancing to the party music was on. After forty-five minutes, Rachel moved over to Jeff, without Jeff knowledge as 'hey baby' by pitbull turned on, and began to move her hand down his chest, grabbing his lose shirt pulling him closer, teasing him by getting her lips close to hers then left. She then went on to dance with Brittney.

Jeff was left in shock, he was so close, and why didn't he just grab her. At that moment some of the other warblers came over.

'Was that Rachel' Wes asked

'Yeah' Jeff said

'Why didn't you kiss her, it's obvious that you both want to get naked' David said

Jeff looked at his roommate and rolled his eyes.

'Do you think about anything but sex' Jeff said.

'No I do not' David said, laughing.

The music kept playing for a little bit longer, until 'shake ' by Jesse McCartney went on, and she began to dance near him causing her ass to grazing lightly against his crotch, causing him to tense. He quickly grabbed her hips and pushed her into him, to feel what she has done. She continues to moves her ass. Jeff quickly took the hair off of her neck and began to kiss her slowly up and down her neck. He could tell she was trying hard not to moan. So he picked her up and led her to an empty room, he thought earlier.

No one knew for sure what happened in that room that night. But with the screams coming out it, actually out doing the music, the group couldn't help but laugh at the two prudish members of each group getting it on in some way during a party.

Kurt, Blaine , Mercedes and Santana gave themselves high fives for reaching more than their goal.

**An: hope it was alright, I suck at writing parties. Maybe it's because I never go to any. Also I know it's random to add that Thad and Rachel are cousins, but it will be helpful later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: for those who keep asking for it, here's the next chapter of Warbler love. Review plz. I know how many people read this and the rest of my stories, and I only get few reviews, every chapter. I'm not expecting everyone to review, but be nice then more than 2 people did.**

It had been almost two weeks since the new directions and warbler, get together (to get Jeff and Rachel together) Party, where Jeff and Rachel did make out. Rumors had a funny way for getting around the school. Even those who weren't at the party, found out about the make out session, but twisted it into that they had sex on Thad's parent's bed, which could be far from the truth. Thad had locked his parent's room but no one believed that, so the rumor still went around.

Rachel Berry walked into school that Friday, with her head held high even though, she knew what everyone was saying about what happened between her and Jeff. She heard their whispers.

'Did you hear Berry lost her v-card?'

'I heard that he got her pregnant'

'What happened with her and Finn?'

'They broke up, I saw him on facebook. I'm surprised he would want to be with someone, so ugly, like her. '

'I heard she's pregnant with twins'

'I heard triplets'

'I heard they also did it in his truck, in the bed'

Rachel had had enough of what everyone was whispering when she walked by. So she decided to do a Santana and go psycho on all the girls saying shit about her. So she grabbed, a slightly taller red head, named Amy and threw her against the lockers then pulled her by her hair on to the ground.

'Let's get one thing straight, sluts McGee. I never had sex with Jeff and even if I did he's my boyfriend, so it wouldn't have matter anyways' Rachel said, and then walked off.

Santana, Puck and mike quickly ran after the small, pissed off Diva.

'Hold up' Santana yelled at her, trying to catch up.

'Leave me alone' Rachel said back

'We just want to know if you're okay' mike said.

Rachel stopped and turned around.

'You want to know if I'm okay, well okay. First off, my ex cheated on me, with his ex-girlfriend. I then, go to Kurt's performance, and meet this amazing guy. We then met again at the party, two weeks ago, we made out, but everyone in the whole freaking' school thinks I forced him to have sex with me. We both didn't want to ruin anything by going too fast' Rachel said, but was cut off by puck

'Hold up, you didn't have sex. Does that still mean I still have a chance' Puck asked. Santana just hit him across the chest. 'Oww, woman'

'Noah, why are your thoughts so vulgar' Rachel asked

'Because you love me' puck said, with a smirk.

'That is up for debate' Rachel said, 'you know what, I'm just going to go'

'Where to?' mike asked

'I don't know yet, I just need to get out of here' Rachel said, as she left the three wondering what had just happened.

'Did Rachel berry just ditch school?' Santana asked.

'It looks like it' Puck said.

Meanwhile, it was around lunch time at Dalton, when Kurt got a phone call.

'Hey princess, how may I serve you?' Kurt said

'Kurt is Jeff around' Rachel asked.

'Umm, he isn't actually. Had some business to take care of. Why are you calling anyways aren't you supposed to be in English'

'Yeah, about that I skipped'

'Oh, dear lord Barbara, Rachel berry is cutting class'

'Yes, okay. It's not a crime okay. I'm just sick of bitches saying I forced Jeff to have sex with me and got me pregnant'

'You guys had sex'

'No we did not. I would call his phone but he's not answering it'

'Well don't get your panties in a twist, just come to Dalton and I'm pretty sure we can track down Jeff for you'

'Thank you, so much'

Three hours later,

Everyone was filing into glee club. It was very prevalent that Rachel berry, still wasn't there. Everyone noticed but only Finn opened his mouth to ask.

'Where's Rachel?' Finn asked

'Why do you care, Finn?' Tina asked

'Yeah, Finn' Quinn said, with a pissed look on her face.

'Well, she's usually here, this is her crack' Finn said

'Crack is whacking Finn' Brittney said. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the blonde. 'What did I say?'

She then looked at Santana. Who just shrugged her shoulders.

'Rachel had a break down earlier and left before lunch' puck said

'What diva fit was this about' Mercedes asked rolling her eyes. Mercedes loved Rachel, as her friend to death, but she was a little dramatic.

'She got tired of the rumors of her and Jeff having sex' Santana said.

'That wasn't true?' Sam said confused

'No, you were at the party' Santana said.

'You didn't see how they were dancing' Sam said.

Nearly half the room replied with mhmms in agreement.

'How where they dancing' puck asked, yeah he was at the party, but he was also drunk off his ass.

'at one point her legs were wrapped around his waist' Sam said,' I swear if they were alone, they would of done it right there'

'Maybe she's kinkier, and then we give her credit for' mike said, receiving a hit across the head, from Tina 'sorry baby'

'Dude, you should know not to say that shit, with your woman in the room' puck said.

After almost 4 hours in traffic, Rachel made it to Dalton Academy. She parked her car in the guest parking lot. Then walked up to sign in as a guest, as she did that, she spotted Jeff, hugging a blonde about his height and then kissed her on the cheek. Once the girl, left Jeff realized Rachel was standing there. She then dropped her bag and ran off.

'Rachel wait' Jeff yelled after her.

**An: hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

An: I'm seriously sorry that I have been horrible for updating anything as fast I used to. But I will explain myself and why it might be that way for a long time. first off, I was the smart one who wanted to take 14 credit hours, also I babysit from time to time, and I might have an internship/job experience type thing and looking for a part time job. First off, with the Internship, I was at a butterfly event thing, and the local TV studio's outreach coordinator was there, and we talked and if I do everything right, I might have an opportunity to edit the nature segments. I know it doesn't seem that glam, but I want to eventually get involved with many aspects of the film industry, so got to start somewhere. As for the part time job, well who doesn't want some dough. Also, I'm going to be getting a kindle very soon. I don't have a digital camera or an ipod, so what do I buy first the kindle. Sorry for my long author's note, here's the next chapter of the story you are reading,

Jeff stood there, frozen in time, watching Rachel run off crying. For some reason, he didn't run after her. He was afraid of what would happen if he went after her. He knew each woman was different, because he's the youngest of 7 kids, and has six sisters. He was kind of afraid, he was the throw water or a hot iron at you type of woman, when she was angry. So he didn't want to risk it. Jeff couldn't believe he never mention to Rachel about his sisters, Emily, Mary, Sarah, Kathryn, Sharon, Anna and Casey. Emily and Mary, were in their early 30's, both are married and have kids. Emily lives in Columbus, and Mary lives in Seattle. Kathryn is twenty-seven, single living in New York City. Sharon and Anna both 25 live in France together. Finally, Casey, the sister that came to visit Jeff, She's twenty-one, and he hasn't seen this sister since she moved in with his aunt Beth, when she was sixteen and he was eleven, she left because she was getting into too much trouble and needed a new start. So she came back from Florida, to visit the family, and so her four year old son James, could meet his grandparents. Casey left him with Jeff's parents when she met up with Jeff.

Jeff quickly picked up his phone and called his sister.

'hey Jeffery' casey said

'you know I hate that' Jeff said

'I know but you're my little brother, so I can call you what I want' casey said 'why did you call?'

'are you staying for dinner?' Jeff said

'I'm staying until next Tuesday, why?' Casey said

'because, I need someone to meet you' Jeff said,

'why?' casey asked 'does Jeff have a girlfriend'

'well there was a possibility, but she saw me with you and her last boyfriend was exactly faithful, and I think she got the idea that you were my girlfriend' Jeff said.

'oh that cute brunette chick' Casey said 'where is she from?'

'Lima' Jeff said

'wow, how did you mange a girl out there?' casey said

'remember Blaine, that you met'

'gay guy, who always gets the solo in the warbler song and has a boyfriend named Kurt'

'yup, well Kurt and Rachel are tight and somehow we sang for the public a few weeks ago on valentine's day'

'well go talk to her little bro' casey said. 'byes'

'bye' Jeff hung up the phone and went looking for Rachel

Meanwhile, in the warbler room, Rachel had ran in during a warbler counsel meeting, and dragged Thad out in the hallway without saying a word. Once they got into the hallway, she broke down crying and fell into a ball onto the floor. Thad sat down next to his cousin, to calm her down.

'Rachel not to be mean but why are you here?' Thad asked

Rachel looked at Thad. Thad was glad Rachel didn't have anything to throw at him.

'well, at my school there are rumurs going around saying that Jeff and I had sex. I was tired of them, so I left school and wanted to talk to him about what we were and I saw him with another girl' Rachel stated, then she stood up, and started pacing, 'why did I have to be so stupid? Of course a guy like him wouldn't want me'

'what kind of guy?' a voice said

'I don't know cute, charming, nice on the eyes, great kisser' Rachel said.

'that's nice Rach, but that wasn't me who asked that' thad said.

Rachel stopped and looked up to find Jeff standing in front of her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her in and kissed her.

'what about that other girl' Rachel asked

'that other girl name is Casey and she is my older sister, who I haven't seen in five years' Jeff said 'you are the only girl I want'

'you're the only guy I want' Rachel said, 'but just so I know, is she your only sister or do you have more'

'I have six older sister, you can borrow any of them anytime'

Rachel giggled at what jeff said.

'you can have noah, whenever' Rachel responded with

'well if I need man time, I'll consider' Jeff said. 'why are you here anyways' jeff said, 'not that I don't mind seeing you, it's just glee club and school are like your worship places'

'some rumor is going around at my school that we had sex' Rachel said.

'and your mad about that' Jeff said.

'a little' Rachel said.

'why am I still here' thad said, 'I'm going see you later Jeff, see you tomorrow night,rach'

Thad soon left.

'what did you want the rumor to be true' Jeff said 'because I could make that happen'

Rachel laughed.

'no I don't want it to be true right now. Maybe soon in the future, but not at this moment' Rachel said. Rachel leaned in and kissed Jeff.

'are you sure, because I could find an empty room, really fast' jeff said.

'no Jeffery, so just so I know am I your girlfriend' Rachel asked

'only if you want to be' Jeff said.

'I want to be' Rachel said.

An: hope this chapter was alright. I wrote it literally thousands of ways. review


	7. Chapter 7

**An: enjoy, review, tell a friend**

Santana and Brittney were giggling over something, when they watched Rachel walk into school. She was not wearing her normal outfit, instead a short body hugging purple dress, with strappy heels, and her hair down and wrapped to the side of her head. Santana pulled Rachel off to the side.

'Wow, Berry' Santana said 'either, you got laid, want to get laid, or going get laid'

'I just felt like dressing up' Rachel said

'Sure' Santana said, as she rolled her eyes

'Fine, I want to get' Rachel said, 'I thought about it, it's stupid to wait until I'm 25'

Santana hugged the girl.

'What has Jeff done to you?' Santana asked

'I don't know, and he's killing me for it' Rachel said

'How?' Brittney asked

'I tried last night, and he said he thought it was too soon' Rachel said

'Wow, the one time you actually want to be a whore. The guy tells you no' Santana said

'He's a keeper' Brittney stated

Rachel couldn't help but to blush.

'I'm sorry, but I really have to go' Rachel said, she took her phone out, to find a message by Jeff

_Hey beautiful, can't wait for our date tonight._

Rachel smiled as she was about to respond to the message, but instead, the phone flew out of her arms and was pushed into a locker. Then a tall man started attacking her. She didn't realize who it was at first, she then realized if was Finn.

'You stupid whore, you have sex with that Jeff asshole, but we date for a year, and I can't touch you.' Finn yelled, and slaps her across the face, then grabs it and tries to kiss her and grab her ass.

'No, I didn't' Rachel said

'Stop lying to me' Finn screamed, and slapped her across the face

'I'm not lying to you, you asshole' Rachel screamed

Luckily for Rachel, before his anger could make him go any further, he was torn apart from her by Puck. Santana quickly came to Rachel's defense.

'Are you okay?' Santana asked, actually scared.

'Where's my phone?' Rachel said, Brittney then handed Rachel her phone. 'Get me out of here'

'Like a different hallway' Santana asked confused

'No, like out of town' Rachel said.

Rachel then ran out of the school.

Hours later, at the Berry resident, Rachel's Fathers were setting up for dinner, her aunt May, Uncle Sal cousins Thad, Frank and Mary were all going be there tonight for dinner. Rachel was in her room, working on her homework, trying to keep her mind off of what had happened earlier when her dad Hiram called her down for dinner. About an hour later, the family had come and they were all sitting down to eat. Dinner was going great; the family was catching up with each other. Then something trigged in Rachel's mind and she just ran off.

'That's odd' Hiram said

'I'll go find her' Leroy said, to his husband

'You guys stay, I'll go talk to her' Thad said

Thad went up Rachel's room, to find her curled up in her bed crying.

'What's wrong?' Thad said calmly

'Get Jeff for me' Rachel said, trying to calm herself down

Thad then went outside Rachel's bedroom, and called Jeff. 

An hour later, Jeff was standing next to Rachel's bed.

'Rachel baby, what's wrong?' Jeff said, worried

'Finn sexually assaulted me' Rachel said, as she got up and wrapped her arms around him.

As she held on too him anger grew inside of him.

'Thad, call Santana and Kurt' Jeff said


	8. Chapter 8

**An: so this maybe the last chapter of Warbler love, because I can't think what else to do with this story. So if you have any ideas at all, how to continue, can you please review or message me.**

Rachel just sat on her bed, legs daggling down, staring at her "Funny Girl' poster with her mouth almost dropped to the floor. Moments before, Jeff had heard what Rachel said, gotten pissed and ran out the door. Thad watched Rachel stay in that same position for least twenty minutes until Santana and Kurt walked into her room, and Santana snapped her out of her trances

'Jeff is naked outside' Santana whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel jumped up quicker and ran to the window. Rachel turned around and saw Kurt, Thad and Santana laughing; she then threw a pillow at Santana then at Kurt but lounged after Thad and managed to jump on his back and wrap her legs around his waist.

'god Rachy, when did you gain weight' Thad joked

'shut up Thaddeus' Rachel said.

Thad managed to throw Rachel back onto to her bed and begin tickling her.

Meanwhile, in the other side of Lima, Jeff found himself at the Husdon-hummel household. He began knocking the door, he continue to knock on the door until Finn Hudson opened the door. Jeff's fist was met with Finn's face.

'what the hell dude?' Finn yelled at the small blonde

'you tried to rape, my girlfriend' Jeff yelled

'She's not your girlfriend' Finn yelled

'yeah, she is and you dumped her at a Christmas tree farm, a month ago' Jeff yelled, 'I'm not going to apologize for being in love with her.

'You're not in love with her'

'I'm more in love with her then you ever were'

The sentence that had slipped out of Jeff's mouth, caused Finn to snap and push him down the stairs and begin to beat up Jeff. His fist was about to hook Jeff's Jaw but Jeff was able to get to kick his legs up and get Finn in the groin and stomach, This cause the tall boy to fall onto the sidewalk. Both got up and began fighting again , they faught until mr. Hummel came out of the house and separated the two boys

'what the hell is going on nere?' Mr. Hummel yelled, he absoulted hated fighting, maybe it was kurt's influence on his father.

'this ass deceieded to come here and beat me up' finn yelled

'that's because I got a message from my best friend, that you tried to rape his cousin' Jeff yelled

'wait who are we talking about?' mr. hummel asked

'Rachel Berry, who happens to be my girlfriend' Jeff yelled.

Mr. Hummel stared at his stepson in amazement of his actions. He then thought for the next second, then acted.

'Finn Aaron Hudson, what were you thinking? What in your right mind were you thinking attempting to take advantage of this girl. And don't you dare, I repeat, don't you dare, tell me she was leading you or that she deserved it. you walked over that girl and treated her like shit. She had every right to reject you. Rachel is like a sister Kurt never had. If you were my child, I would totally send you away to Juive. But as I don't have any legal connection to you, when your mother get's home she's going to deal with you' Mr. Hummel yelled viciously at his stepson, and pointed for him to go back in the house.

Meanwhile back at the Berry household. Rachel was lying on her bed, while Kurt and Santana devoured through her closet. Shirt, after shirt, skirt after skirt, after animal sweeter, after animal sweeter kept hitting Rachel in the face, as they decided to clean out her closet. They reached a certain section of her wardrobe, and she swore she heard Santana say she found heaven. Santana and Kurt both came out holding a lace corset thong set, that was more see through then anything else, and two vibrates, one opened and one still in its case and handcuffs.

'Hey Rach, can I give this to Kurt' Santana joked

'No' Rachel yelled

'Why do you have this anyway' Kurt asked, 'I thought you were the whole it's prude and gross'

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend. As if timing wouldn't have gotten more often, when Santana begin stroking at the vibrator, Jeff walked in.

'umm wow' Jeff said, 'that's not my style'

'no but it is your girlfriends' Kurt hinted.

'shut up, Kurt, it's yours too' Rachel said, 'and I can explain'

Santana then bent over and picked up a rope

'Jeff, you have a very kinky girl there' Santana said.

Rachel began to get red; she quickly grabbed everything away from her friends,

'get out' she yelled at them, they quickly got the hint, leaving Rachel alone with Jeff. She put the stuff back in the closet and shut the door. When she turned around, Jeff was there catching his lips with hers. They released for air, and then he had to ask.

'Who do you think about? When you umm enjoy that stuff?' Jeff asked nervous about not hearing his own name.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, and kissed him.

'so, me' Jeff asked, Rachel shook her head yes. 'dinner tomorrow night at 6. I'm picking you up'

'now why would I deny you' Rachel said.

Santana and Kurt stayed by the door and listened in and smiled.

**An: I hope I didn't butcher my own story. I wanted to have a non-rachel trait in Rachel. And I wanted Santana and kurt to do what all best friends would do, raid your closet. Also, Finn still needs to deal with the raft of his mother. So please review. debating if I should write a sex scene or just mention it and make it a one shot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: So I am a loser and just preorder a new Amazon Kindle Touch. So got to wait until December for that... Also, I plan on writing a new criminal minds/ glee crossover. Honest opinion on who should be the main character and who should get killed off, the basic idea but it's finding the right character. Also working on inspiration for the skank! Quinn fic in the future because frankly Quinn storyline as a skink should of last longer in the show.**

Rachel spent the next day throwing all her clothes from her closet onto her bed. She usually had no issue picking out what she was going wear, but today was different this was her first date with Jeff Sterling. She never got this nervous feeling inside her, she was really close to convince herself to either throw up, run away or do both. She liked the third option the best, more and more when she still couldn't find what to wear. So she decided to take a risk and call Kurt. Thankfully he answered right away.

'Kurt Hummel, future Fashion designer and Broadway star' Kurt chimed all happy

'Kurt, stop being so cheerful' Rachel said

'What's wrong with you? Don't you have a date tonight?' Kurt asked

'Yes I do, but I can't figure out what to wear. I'm really close to running away to Peru' Rachel said

'Why Peru?'

'I don't know will you help me?'

'Sure, I'll pick you up in ten minutes.' Kurt said, 'we are going to Heather's in downtown.'

They both hung up the phone. It only took Kurt, 10 minutes to get to Rachel's house. Rachel's father answered the door.

'Hi Kurt, is Rachel expecting you?' Leroy Berry

'Yes sir, she's having a fashion emergency about what to wear to her date tonight' Kurt slipped

'Oh that Sterling kid, nice boy, little sexually minded, but what boy isn't these days' Leroy said, 'how's your boyfriend by the way'

'Blaine's good' Kurt said 'I'm going to go get Rachel'

Kurt then made his way up to Rachel's room, like the so many times he did before. He entered her and almost had a heart attack; he then quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

'Come on Berry, before we both have anxiety attack.'

Kurt and Rachel drove 15 minutes into downtown until they got to Heather's. Heather Madison was a new designer just out of Fashion school who had classic yet vintage looking dresses. Heather herself greeted Kurt and Rachel.

'How may I assist you today' Heather asked.

'We need to find her a dress for a date tonight' Kurt said eagerly.

'Any ideas in mind? What kind of date?' Heather asked 'is it a day date or a night day?' possibility of sex afterwards'

'Excuse me, I'm only 16. And the date is at night, and no I don't know where he's taking me' Rachel declared.

'Okay, chill' Heather said, and then looked at Kurt 'is she always this intense'

'She's the queen of it' Kurt said

'You know what I think I have the best dresses for you' heather said, looking at a frustrated Rachel Berry, then left.

'Why does she have to be so hyper' Rachel said.

'Geese, what has gotten into you' Kurt said, 'you're not pregnant are you?'

'Oh god no' Rachel said 'I'm just really nervous. What if Jeff wakes up and realizes he doesn't want me'

'Are we seriously having the doubt speech now?' Kurt said, and then grabbed Rachel's shoulders and shook her. 'Jeff loves you; he wouldn't have gone to my house and kick Finn's as if he didn't?'

'He did what?" Rachel yelled.

'Calm down diva-queen. I'll explain everything' Kurt said, "last night, when I went home, Carol was yelling at Finn.

_Flashback_

_Kurt had just walked into the Hummel-Hudson household, when he heard Carol start to yell. At first he thought his father, Burt, made her upset but Burt soon walked into the room._

'_Avoid the Kitchen, I told Carol what happened today?' Burt said, to his son._

'_What happened? Kurt said,_

_But before Burt could answer, Carol screamed at Finn loud enough _

_.Finn Aaron Hudson, what the hell where you thinking? Sexually assaulting your ex-girlfriend, haven't you learned anything about those surgical tapes and prison videos about what happens to those sexually assaulted and what happens to their assaulters in prison. So I decided that you are spending a week in junvielle prison and after you get out, you will face a judge for your punishment' _

'_Can't you just ground me for a week mom' Finn asked begging his mother._

'_I stop at drug use and getting a girl pregnant' Carol said, 'I love you, Hun. I always will but you need a reality check'_

_Back to reality._

Heather returned with least 20 dresses, when Kurt finished telling Rachel, what Finn's punishment was. She dropped some of the Chair and handed over a green strapless dress. After 40 minutes, Rachel had found the perfect dress.

Later that night, Rachel stood nervously tugging at her new dress. It was lavender with a see-through black overhang. When the door bell was ringed, she answered the door, and found her boyfriend dressed so nice, waiting for her.

'Are you ready for our date' Jeff asked, putting his hand out.

'I am' Rachel said, she put her hand out and placed it into his then yelled into the house 'dad, daddy, Kurt, I'm going'

She then could hear the three of them respond.

'Have fun'

'Have fun'

'Don't have sex yet'

Rachel rolled her eyes, and walked outside.

Jeff led her to his car, and then took her to an unknown location. He stopped the car and led her out.

'Where are we? Rachel asked at a cost of what was going on.

'One sec' Jeff said, as he went over to a switch, to turn on a bunch of shape star lights to light up the sky. 'Remember how you told me; this was your favorite place as a kid'

'Yea, but I didn't expect you to remember' Rachel said.

'I remember everything you tell me' Jeff said, he then grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deeply.

4 years later,

'Do you Jeffery Francis Sterling the 3rd take Rachel Barbara Berry' the pastor asked

'I do' Jeff answered

'Do you Rachel Barbara Berry take Jeffery Francis the 3rd' the pastor asked

'I do' Rachel said while smiling,

'Now my I pronounce you husband and wife' the pastor said, 'you may not kiss the bride.

Jeff and Rachel met both way for the kiss in front of all their friends and families. Rachel then whispered into his ear.

'I'm pregnant'

**An: this was the end of Warbler Love. Yes, I'm cruel, I know. If I should make a sequel, review and tell me. **


End file.
